Darkness Rises
by MiyoChan94
Summary: The world is falling to darkness, can the Guardians save the world once again? OC X Jack X Tooth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changed World

She opens her forest green eyes, the bright light in the sky is all that she sees. It beckons her , no, calls for her. She stands and wobbles, her long, flaming red hair falls and touches the ground. Her skin is almost a light baby blue color with lilac lips. Her hair is carefully laid over her naked body as she falls against a dead tree and it returns to life. She looks around at the barren landscape then back at the moon. She listens hard. "What...?" She listens more. "I don't understand what to do..." She steps forward and grass and flowers grow where she once stood. "Please tell me more... Where am I? Who am I?" She waits. "Mother... Nature..."

She looks at the tree, and strokes a branch. Ivy grows. She harvests it and makes it into a dress. She strokes it again and vines with flowers grow, she makes them into a headdress that trains behind her. "Pardon me... may I have this?" She tears off a branch and a vine grows around it. "What now...?" She takes the staff in both hands and hits the ground. Grass grows, with trees and flowers. It keeps going. "Create life... and keep the balance."

Present, Nature opens her eyes in her foliage made bed. A small rainbow colored baby bird in a nest beside her bed. "Good morning Iris." The bird chirps as if to say good morning. She takes the bird and sets it on a perch, she also picks up a bowl of water. She looks deep into the bowl and the water turns black, she feels a pain in her chest. She drops the bowl and falls to her knees. The bird looks panicked and flies to her shoulder. "I'm ok Iris... Something is amiss though. I'm not sure... If I should bother them though. They are busy with Christmas coming up." She looks at the bird and it looks worried.

A young man with short, thick, shaggy white hair, ice blue eyes, and pale grey skin, runs down the halls past huge white yeti's. One grumbles at him to slow down. "No time sorry!" He rushes in a huge door. A older man with white shoulder length hair, a long beard, and blue wondrous eyes looks over at him. "Jack, you felt it too?" He asks with a strong Russian accent.  
"Yeah."  
"So this ain't just a coincidence then?" Says a strong Australian accent. Jack turns and sees a seven foot rabbit with a short stalky man of sand next to him. "Me and Sandy both had this feelin'."  
"Not just you Bunny." A female that looks like a humming bird but with a human face flies behind him. "All my tooth fairies stopped working at once. It must be serious." Sandy nods.  
"What do we do North?" Bunny asks.

He strokes his beard and sighs. "I don't know. Pitch is gone."  
Nature walks in with Iris on her shoulder. "No he's not." They all turn to her.  
"Nature? Where you been hiding sheila?" Bunny asks with a nervous chuckle.  
"Around. Its nice to see you all again. And I see a new face." Turns to Jack. "Jack Frost am I right?"  
"Y-Yes?" He leans over to whisper to Santa. "Who is that?"  
"You don't know her?" He says with surprise. "That is Mother Nature. Creator of all things living."  
"That's Mother Nature?! I thought she'd be older not-"  
"Your age?" She interrupts "I get that a lot."  
"Wait a minute. If your here it must be serious." Tooth says.  
"And what did you mean Pitch isn't gone?" Bunny adds.

She sighs. "I didn't want to look into it till you were all together, but I had a vision. Pitch is returning, but not just him." She says grimly.  
"Who?" Santa asks with concern. Nature cant look him in the eye.  
"Friday."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time

They all look at her with shock, but not Jack. "Who's that?"  
"Friday Thirteen. He's quite the trouble maker." Bunny says looking at Jack. "If we don't stop them-" He trails off.  
"What?" Jack looks curious now.  
"Jack. They could destroy the world, and us." Tooth says with a hint of sorrow.  
"That's right Jack." Nature says to him. "These two together are the worst thing that can happen. Friday's bad luck and Pitch's bad dreams could cause kids hope to run dry."  
"But Friday only comes out once every few months." Santa says. "That's in a few days!" Tooth gasps.  
"What can the bluger do in one day?" Bunny smugly asks.

Nature sighs. "They are going to kidnap Father Time. I saw them at the Clock Tower in my vision."  
"What do they plan to do?" Jack asks.  
"Make it Friday the 13th forever so that Friday can stay in this world. If Father Time is removed from the tower, time will cease to exist. When the children go to bed, the next day will be the same day, over, and over again. No Christmas, no Easter, and no summer. Kids will stop believing in everything and we will soon die off."  
"If he wanted to destroy us all, then why make it in winter? Jack, Tooth, and Sandy will still have believers." Bunny points out.  
"They must have something planned for them."

Santa raises his voice. "Ha! Like we will let them!"  
"Let me help." Nature steps forward. "You cant protect Time alone."  
"Alright you can help. Friday the 13th is in 2 days. We have to be ready and stay on our toes. Nature stay with Frost."  
"Wait what?!" Jack outburst. "Pitch may come after Nature as well. Better to have someone with her to be safe." Jack looks at her. "Fine."  
"Good! We will meet here tomorrow night."  
"Maybe me and Jack should go warn Time about Pitch and Friday."  
"Good idea sheila. Instead of barging in on em just tell him whats going on. Do you need a way there?"  
"Yeah. Isis is all tuckered out." Jack looks lost. "Don't I have a say in this?" Nature walks over and smiles.  
"Nope."

Bunny makes a hole under them and they teleport. Santa nods with a small smile. "They would make a cute couple."  
"No joke." Bunny nods. Tooth rolls her eyes and flies away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth

Jack and Nature are thrown out of the hole and in front of a huge ominous clock tower. The sound of gears and ticking from a clock surrounds them with an echo. "Yeesh! You sure this guy is on our side?" Jack whispers to Nature. She giggles.  
"Yes Jack. Me and Time have been friends since I woke up." She walks inside and starts up a long, iron, spiraling staircase.  
"Ive been wondering something. If no humans where around, and you created man, where did you come from?"

Nature pauses for a minute. "When I awoke. There was a single dead tree in a barren wasteland. I thought there were others like me so I searched the land as I also spread my power and made trees, grass, and flowers. That was all I knew at the moment. One day I saw the man in moon and asked him where I came from. He told me I was created from the dead tree." She pulls up her sleeve and vines are wrapped around her arm. "I got these when I learned about the tree. I guess to prove that I'm really just a tree." Jack stares at her.  
"No you're not. You're a person, no a legend like us. People count on you to do your job." He grabs her hand. "You have two hands, two eyes, a nose, a mouth, and a heart just like us!"

Nature smiles a sad smile. "That's sweet Jack. I may be a legend, but not a person." She slides her hand away from him. They walk up the stairs. There are huge bonze doors at the top of the stairs. Nature pulls the rope and waits. There is no answer. "Time! Its me Nature. Open up please!" They wait more. "Time?" She opens the door. The room is dark and dusty. A man that is middle aged is tied up and looking exhausted. "Time!" She runs over.  
"Nature!" Out of the shadows, Pitch grabs Nature and holds her.

Jack points his staff at Pitch. "Let her go Pitch!" He laughs.  
"Or what Jack? You'll hurt me? You'd also hurt her in the process."  
"Jack blast him!" Nature yells at him. Jack just stands there. "Don't worry about me! Just blast him!" He puts his head down and drops his staff. "Oh... Jack..."


End file.
